One More Time
by jedihiro
Summary: After the Shinigami grants Minato Namikaze one more chance at life, he learns an important lesson. That when asking the death god for a favor, be very specific. He will see his wife and child again, but will he ven remember them? NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

"Shinigami… Shinigami answer me," Minato yelled into his dark, musty cell

"Shinigami… Shinigami answer me," Minato yelled into his dark, musty cell. He continued pacing back and forth, as he had become accustomed to for the past 16 years. After the first four years of his imprisonment, he learned that the inside of the Shingami was not, contrary to popular belief, in anyway a battlefield were you fought until you were killed, and then revived only to fight for your "life". It was actually a large prison cell which held all the users of the Shiki Fujin seal to trap the Kyuubi inside his own son. Even though his final moments in life was the sacrifice of his own life in order to save his home village, Konoha, the thought that he had to seal it within his own son haunted his feeble existence within the prison of the Shinigami. He just hoped that the villagers and ninja obeyed his dying wishes and allowed his son to live a full and normal life. "Shinigami, please, I really need to talk to you."

"What is it insignificant mortal, what do you want of the great Shinigami," the Shinigami asked Minato.

"Please, I want another chance at life to be with my son," Minato pleaded.

"Now, why would I give that opportunity to you?"

"Because I have something to give to you in return," whispered Minato.

"What could possibly be of any great worth to me mortal," spit the Shinigami vehemently.

"I will give you the yin portion of the Kyuubi.'

"Fine, but it had better still be fresh," replied the Shinigami in a raspy voice.

--

Minato awoke moments later in a room he had never seen before. It seemed extremely foreign to him, but he supposed it was just the fact that he had been dead for sixteen years. As he stumbled out of the soft, velvety bed, he dragged himself out of the small room and into a large hallway. "May as well go train and see what jutsu I can still perform," Minato thought groggily. He walked out of the small apartment and jumped to the nearest rooftop heading for the nearest training field. He hopped from rooftop to rooftop, but he felt as if it was easier, as if he had gotten lighter, and he noticed that his stride seemed a lot shorter. "This must be what it's like to physically exert yourself after being dead for sixteen years inside the dark, musty prison cell inside the Shinigami. Another thought that drifted to his mind was the fact that his hair seemed a lot longer then he remembered it was. Finally, he arrived at training ground number 25, a training ground where there was no empty fields and only tall trees surrounding you on every side.

After six hours of long strenuous training, Minato felt extremely hungry, tired, and dirty, feelings that did not exist inside of the Shinigami prison. Even though he had trained for a while, the only jutsu he could perform from his previous lifetime was the rasengan, and even then it was an incomplete one, having very little power. It could only injure the person very little, and the only way it would score a kill was if he used Hiraishin to propel him at speeds to forcefully thrust the rasengan through someone's chest. He also discovered that his chakra capacity was only at about a fourth of what it had used to be before he died. Disappointed and downcast, he walked back to the place where he had awakened that morning. He would end this day with a shower and whatever was in the refrigerator, and tomorrow he would search for his wife and son. After finishing his dinner, which consisted of an apple and a cinnamon roll, he walked into the bathroom and stripped off his clothes. Once he had taken off his clothes he stepped into the shower noticing two important differences between this life, and his previous one. First, his breasts were gigantic, and his family jewels were missing. He ran out of the shower and looked into the mirror. The thought in his head finally formed and he let out a long blood-curdling scream. He was a girl. Not the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, but a teenage kunoichi who looked about 16 years old. He collapsed onto the ground and was out for the rest of the night.

--

Inside the Hokage's Office

"Naruto, I am giving you this super-S ranked solo mission, do you understand why" a woman with long blonde hair said. This woman looked to be about thirty, but in reality was really about 55 years old. "Make sure to retrieve Kushina Uzumaki successfully from the Raiden Mountain range in between Wind country and the Bird country."

"Okay, granny Tsunade, but you have to promise that she will accept me for who I am," Naruto replied.

"She was an apprentice of mine, and I guarantee you that she did love you, and the only reason she left was due to the fact that the Third Hokage sent Orochimaru to inform her that the Yondaime, your father, had died, and that you had lived through the Kyuubi attack. It was probably because that the traitor gave her wrong information. We're lucky that he didn't kill her because he hated your father," Tsunade muttered.

"Thanks Tsunade, for giving me this chance to have part of my family back."

"Don't worry about it Naruto, you were able to both bring back Sasuke and finish off the Akatsuki, you deserve to know the love of your mother, and not only the hate that the villager's give you."

"But Tsunade, I was able to finish off the Akatsuki with the help of the Rookie Nine, Team Gai, and the Sand siblings. It's not like I did it all by myself."

"Naruto, you will turn out to be a great ninja, and you finished off Madara, Pein, and Zetsu. You're way too modest about how you handled the Akatsuki, because without you some of your friends may have ended up dying. Oh, and by the way good luck, and you'll need this," Tsunade replied wryly. She threw Naruto a black sack.

"What is this," Naruto asked.

"This is your knew uniform, Naruto Uzumaki you are promoted from Genin to Anbu, and may I add, the only genin to skip Chunin and Jounin. This S –ranked mission to find Kushina Uzumaki will be your first mission as a Covert Anbu, a branch of Anbu that uses only single members as a unit. This branch is extremely hard to get into and must get a unanimous recommendation by the Hokage, Elder Council, and at least three clan heads. You have become the youngest member of this branch in the history of Konoha, and may you serve it well… Red Fox," Tsunade declared. "Dismissed."

"Hai… Hokage-sama," Naruto replied with one of his true smiles on his face as he poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

After Tsunade was sure Naruto had left, she quietly said, "Jiraiya, you can come out now… I know you were there for our whole conversation." As Tsunade finished her final words, Jiraiya appeared out of a dark corner in Tsunade's office.

"Are you sure he's ready for this," Jiraiya asked.

"As ready as he'll ever be," replied Tsunade.

--

Minato awoke from his slumber three hours later, and remembered the situation he was currently in. He was in the body of a teenage girl. As if on cue, the Shinigami's voice appeared in Minato's head. It said, "From this point on, you will start to fuse with this girl. All of her dreams will become your dreams, and all your dreams will become her dreams. Every memory of you past life will slowly fade away, as you will become more and more like the person who once accompanied this body. You and this girl will become one body, one soul, one ninja, and one person. You will never be the same, and she will never be the same either. You will retain her jutsus and her jutsus only. All bloodlines you once had are gone, and all of her bloodlines, powers, chakra, and justu are now yours. You may retain some of your memories, but when I finish speaking to you all things that made you a man will disappear, and you have female urges. Not only that, but since this girl is a teenager, you will experience her hormonal imbalances," The Shinigami said excitedly. His laughing grew fainter as Minato lost all of the traits of a man, and slowly started to become a woman. His first memories to disappear were the memories of his son and wife as he saw them as Minato Namikaze one last time. This would not be the last that he saw them ever, as he would encounter them many times to come in his new life.

--

Naruto sighed to himself as he walked home to the small apartment that he called home. In one night, he learned who his parents were, assigned an S-ranked solo mission, and been promoted to Anbu, making him the highest ranking ninja, not counting Gaara, of the Konoha Twelve and Sand Siblings. He left the next day on a trip that would take him less than two days with his newly mastered Hiraishin. He sighed thinking about his life, and how different Konoha seemed nowadays. Shikamaru and Temari were dating, and Temari had somehow convinced Gaara to make her the official ambassador from Suna to Konoha. Neji had somehow managed to act less cold to everyone, and had realized Tenten had feelings for him. Even though the two denied it, everyone else knew that they were unofficially boyfriend and girlfriend. Sasuke, the human ice cube, no, no scratch that, the human ice block. No that wasn't even large enough to describe Sasuke; he was more like the official human iceberg. Even him, Mr. Self-Proclaimed Avenger had somehow managed to get Sakura to go out with him after all he had put her through. Even though Naruto didn't have an infatuation with her anymore, but looked at her as though she was his little sister. Even Gaara, the person who rarely spoke at all was going out with someone. He was dating Matsuri, his former student, even though it was slightly creepy, he wasn't that much older than her. Even though he had been promoted to Anbu, he still felt like something was missing. Even though Tsunade had told him about his parents, he still felt a hole in his heart. There must be something wrong with him, because all he had ever wanted was a family, and he still felt as though something was missing. He wondered about a certain pale-eyed Hyuuga as he opened the door to his apartment and walked in to rest and prepare for his upcoming mission.

--

In a dark room, two men waited around small round table as another man dressed in all black slowly walked up to them. "Is the task completed," asked the tallest one dressed in fine white robes.

"Yes, I have completed my half of the deal, now fulfill yours," the one dressed in all black replied.

"Fine we present you with 3,000,000 ryo, now leave us," the tallest one dressed in the fancy white robes said nonchalantly. The man in black walked away, and a band of metal on his head flashed it showed a line through a picture of multiple clouds.

"Nice doing business with you… Hiashi," the mysterious ninja replied. "But isn't it a little cruel that you had me kill your eldest daughter?"

"She was a threat to our clan, and was weak at that, I did what had to be done," Hiashi replied calmly.

"Even I think it's a little cruel, but for 3,000,000 ryo, I would have taken her off your hands if you wanted me to Hiashi," the ninja clad in black replied.

"As he leapt over the village walls with his loot safely secured in his ninja pouch, Hiashi whispered, "detonate…" and a loud explosion was heard as five Anbu immediately arrived at the scene. Come Hirotomi, we must leave before the Anbu arrive."

"Yes Hyuuga-sama," Hirotomi replied as he ran after Hiashi like a small puppy.

--

A cloaked stranger silently made her way towards the gates of Konoha as a loud explosion was heard on the distance. She slipped past the two guards, and if you looked close enough you could see her hands move into five different signs, and then phase through the Main gates of Konoha. At that hour most people would have said it was a ghost or just a figment of their imagination, but both of these people were wrong.

A/N

So, this is the first of my series _One More Time_, please Read and Review. Also, I do not own Naruto or any places, characters, or names associated with it. For those of you who read my discontinued story _Two and a Half Years_, what do you think is it an improvement over it or is it worse. Thanks and have a nice weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kiba, Shino, have you seen Hinata

"Kiba, Shino, have you seen Hinata? We need to report immediately to the Hokage. We were assigned a B-ranked mission to find an old man lost near the Raiden Mountain range. There are known to be numerous bands of thieves and missing nin," Kurenai questioned.

"No Kurenai-sensei, we haven't seen her for about a day and a half," Shino replied stoically.

"Fine then, go to her apartment and see if she's there. Here are the keys to her apartment, and I expect you to respect her privacy and not do anything stupid. Especially you Kiba, and you know exactly what I'm talking about. Now go, and be quick about it."

"Awww man Kurenai-sensei, don't even bring that up," Kiba whined.

"As you wish sensei," Shino replied.

--

"Minato was finally waking up again after the Shinigami's little talk, and he was already feeling his memories being sucked from him. "If I hope to even keep some of my memories, I have to enter my mindscape and find the soul of the girl who used to inhabit this body. But, the only way I can do that is if I enter her mindscape, and even then it could take months to find where she is. Then again, every second I waste, I lose another precious memory. So let's get started with this," Minato thought to himself. He inhaled deeply and concentrated his chakra at the base of the cerebrum, a trick he had developed to enter his own mindscape. After what seemed like hours in his new body, Minato was finally able to enter his mindscape.

He fell with a plop onto something very soft and fluffy. When he opened his eyes, he saw that the girl's mindscape was a large meadow filled with flowers, and the meadow was surrounded by a large, dark forest. "She must be somewhere in the forest," Minato thought silently. As he got up, he noticed another thing about the meadow. There was a large blanket with a picnic basket on top. He decided to walk up to it and examine it more closely. When he finally reached the basket, he reached down and opened it. He was immediately surrounded by darkness as a memory started to play out right before his very own eyes.

_Flashback_

_Hinata was standing behind a wooden post deep in thought as a blond-haired boy called out to her. It was Naruto-kun she thought to herself as she turned around nervously. "Why did you come here? Isn't today the main matches?"_

_The blond boy replied, "I uh …You know. I just came to see this training area. Since this is where I became a Genin."_

_Hinata replied cautiously, "Really? But why?"_

"_No reason! Who cares about the reason," the boy replied._

"_Yeah. Sorry," she muttered_

_The blond asked the girl, "Hey, Hinata. Neji is your relative, right?"_

"_Yes," replied the girl._

"_Is he strong,"_

"_Yes…"_

"_I see," said the boy with a tinge of insecurity._

"_But… You might be able to defeat him, Naruto-kun."_

"_Yeah! I am strong!"_

"_I'm sure you can beat him, Naruto-kun. Um, when you cheered me on, I felt like I had become stronger than before. After the preliminaries, I was able to like myself a little more. If a stranger looked at me, it might seem like I haven't changed… But I think I was able to change. And I think it was thanks to you Naruto-kun."_

"_Hey, Hinata. Did you really think that?"_

"_What?"_

"_I may look strong from your point of view. But I always screw up, and I just act strong because I'm mad.'_

"_That's not true! Even if you did make a mistake, you were always … …from my point of view, a proud man who makes lots of mistakes. When I looked at you there was this impact on my heart. You're not perfect… You make mistakes and get stronger from them. I believe that is true strength. Naruto-kun, you are a strong person, I think." After saying this, Hinata's short lapse of courage was up as she moved behind the post which hid half of her body from the one that she truly loved._

"_Thank you, Hinata. I've always been last place in everything. I was nervous over nothing. I was a bit depressed, but I feel better now!"_

"_Naruto-kun."_

"_I'll be off to the matches now. Hinata… I always thought of you as…"_

_The girls thoughts were racing. "What?What?"_

"… _a dark, timid, and weird person."_

"_Naruto-kun…"_

"_But you know something… I like people like you."_

_End Flash back (a/n those who read Two and a Half Years should recognize thus.)_

Minato stumbled back as the memory slowly ended. "Naruto… You're alive" He whispered to himself. As he was lost in his thoughts, a door started to appear right in front of him. A bright flash of light finally caught Minato's attention as the door fully materialized in front of him. "What is this?" Minato thought as his hand slowly reached down to grab the handle of the white, almost transparent door. Due to Minato being so surprised by the door's sudden appearance in front of him, he failed to realize how intricate the carvings on the door were. The door had vines carved into them, and if you looked closely enough, you could see dew drops carved onto the vines. Also, a small child was carved upon the door with pale white eyes wearing a light lavender kimono, holding hands with a small blond boy with whisker marks upon his face. He had a extremely torn up shorts and shirt, and you could make out the look of a faded swirl on his stomach. "A small portion of his stomach was shown threw a tear in the shirt, and if you looked closely enough, you could tell that the small child hadn't eaten in a while, and was recently beaten. He sported a small bruise right below his bottom rib, and his skin was so tight upon his ribs, not only could you count each individual rib bone, but also feel the jagged places where the bone was once broken.

--

Kiba and Shino had finally reached Hinata's apartment, and had unlocked the door. As the swung the door open, they could be heard calling Hinata's name. Unfortunately for them, they wouldn't have a team of four for their next mission. "Hey Hinata, where are you," Kiba yelled bashfully. "We have a mission today, and it's not like you to miss a mission and a training session."

"Kiba come quickly," said Shino stoically.

"H-hinata?!" stammered Kiba. "Quick, Shino we got to get her to the hospital!

"Hai," replied Shino.

Three figures could be seen rushing from apartment 64 on the third floor of the Shinobi apartment, and the two were carried the third person who looked like a female. The cloak figure sighed as she left from her perch on a certain ramen bar, losing sight of the three shinobi as they became a dot in the sunset.

--

As Minato slowly turned the knob of the mysterious door, and slowly, very slowly opened it, revealing a long white hall which seemed to go on forever. As soon as he stepped into the hallway the door disappeared as mysteriously as it had appeared. Minato began to slowly wander down the seemingly endless hall, until he could see two more doors blocking his path. They seemed to hover just above the ground and were designed exactly the same as the door that had led him into this hallway. He decided to enter the door on the right, and it was as if by fate that he decided to choose this one as he was halfway through the door, the door on the left exploded into a shower of splinters and granite, completely marring the once perfect surface of the door on the right. Another light blinded Minato as he squeezed his eyes shut to the blinding white light.

In front of him was a large door with chains all across the cold iron door. It was not intricately carved as the other doors that Minato had seen so far, but it had an elegant beauty to it as well as a cold, desolate feel. The carving was simple, yet it still was a masterpiece in its own right. To the sides of the large metallic door where six smaller doors, three on each side of the door, and on top of the door to the very left was the letter "a," next to it was the word "river". Next to the door with "river" over it was the door with the number "42." The door on the very right had the word "paradox," the door to the left of it had the phrase "Dulce et decorum est Pro patria mori," and finally, to the left of that door was the number "1." There was a large lock that connected all the large chains. Inscribed on the ground was a simple riddle. _The end of time, the beginning of eternity, the end of the "force", the beginning of the end, and the beginning of eons, what am I?_

Minato thought long and hard, but came up with no answer. Finally after what seemed like an eon, Minato said, "Eureka!" He entered into the correct door, and inside he found a field full of keys about six feet tall, and each and every one was different. "How am I going to find the right one?" After taking about six keys out of the room and trying the on the lock to no avail, a being walked from the distance, and in its hands, he held a key about 5 feet long, with a chain dangling from the handle. Once he spotted Minato, he started to charge at him. "Shit," Minato thought to himself.

Grabbing the nearest key, Minato charged towards the beast and their keys met in a shower of sparks, as both exchanged blows too fast to see with the naked eye. Even an Uchiha would only see a blur of motion. Trying to turn the tides in its favor, the cloaked beast brought his hands together in a blur, as it screamed Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu. Minato was barely able to dodge, the jutsu, and countered with a weak rasengan knocking the key out of the beast's hand, the beast landed a few feet away from the blade. Throwing one of his special kunais at the blade, Minato Hiraishinned to it , and grabbed it. He then ran to the monster stabbing it through the heart. The hood fell off the beast's face revealing a man with pale white eyes and a constant scowl upon his face. "Hiashi?"

--

"Tsunade-sama, Hinata has a steady heatbeart, and seems to be breathing normally now," Shizune, the black-haired assistant pf the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade said.

"Good, keep her on the machines, and make sure she is watched twenty-four seven by at least one non-Hyuuga Anbu, and attended to by at least two nurses at all times.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." The situation had only gotten worse. Not only did she have to deal with a mysterious explosion which left the charred arm, leg, and headband of a missing-Cloud nin, but now she had to deal with one of her best students in a vegetative state, and only being kept alive by a machine that feed her, and kept her hydrated. Not only that, but she had sent one of her best ninja to find his missing mother, and that her best friend was also in a vegetative state, and had been for almost a year. Then to top things all off, her two Chunin attends Izumo and Kotetsu had been carted away for psychology appointments because they wouldn't stop ranting about seeing a ghost with fiery red hair. Her day had just gone out of the frying pan and into the fire. She sincerely hoped tomorrow would be a much better day for her.

--

After prying the key from his ex-teammates dead, cold hands, Minato walked back to the room with the seven doors. He placed the key Hiashi had previously possessed, and shoved it into the lock that held all the chains on the door together. The lock clicked open, and the chains fell to the cold floor with a rattle. An odd thing happened after the chains touched the floor, the started glowing, and in a bright flash, they disappeared, along with the six smaller doors. A loud booming voice asked Minato, "What is the answer to life, the universe and everything. This is the final task you must complete to enter this room," the voice boomed. Opening the crumpled piece of paper, that his "dead" friend held in his cold, clammy hands, he read…

"Forty-two."

"You have passed the trials, and you may now enter this room," the voice said as it disappeared into the silence.

The doors turned bright purple, and materialized into thin air. The room was the whitest thing that Minato had ever seen. In the center of the room was a transparent chair, with a teenage girl with lavender eyes, long black hair, and was wearing a pale white kimono. "Who are you?"

"I am Minato Namikaze, who are you?"

"My name is… Hyuuga Hinata." Minato slowly walked forward, and for a long while, both of these people stared at each other, until Minato bent down, and slowly reached to touch the girl's cheek. The instant they touched, Minato's whole body felt like it was on fire, and he fell to the floor cringing in pain. The girl disappeared from the chair as Minato began glowing light lavender. He let out a scream that could have been heard all the way in the Wind country. Luckily for everyone, it was all taking place inside the mindscape of Hyuuga Hinata.

--

A/N So what do you guys think, was it okay? Please read and review. Also, I have decided to occasionally add more chapters to _Two and a Half Years_, as well as incorporate some of the ideas from _Two and a Half Years_ into this story.


	3. Chapter 3

A blinding flash enveloped the room that Minato occupied with Hinata, and he finally knew that he had to use "that" jutsu

A blinding flash enveloped the room that Minato occupied with Hinata, and he finally knew that he had to use "that" jutsu. He flashed through the seals, each one faster than the last, as, to the normal eye, it would seem as if his hands were by his sides, and there was a strip across his body that seemed to be slightly blurred. Sealing Technique, Forty-Two Paths of the Mind, as there was another giant flash, as Hinata reappeared, and the door began to slowly close. "Get out," Minato screamed as he pushed her out of the room. When Hinata fell out of the room, the doors slammed shut, as forty-two chains wrapped around the door, and the word "seal" spread across the door. This door was very different from the door that held Hinata inside the room, because a small square that was about four feet by five feet was on the middle of the door, instead of a large padlock. As Hinata lethargically arose, a small golden arrow struck her in the stomach, if this was outside of her mind; it would have knocked the wind out of her, and sent her flying about 10 feet. As she started walking out of the hallway, she passed a mirror, she instantly noticed two different things about herself, her dark-bluish black hair, was now a golden blond, and her pale lavender eyes, were now bluish white, but it seemed that she still possessed her Byakugan. Seeing a door, she opened it, and she saw something she hadn't seen in a while, the real world.

--

"Shit," Tsunade cursed, "She's going into cardiac arrest!" Nine nurses were working on Hinata, since she had been in a coma for two days. The monitors were beeping loudly, as if each one needed to be loud just to be noticed. Tsunade was just about to start one of her medical justsus, when something that she thought would never be possible. Hinata returned to a stable condition, and her hair was slowly becoming lighter. Tsunade watched in pure awe, as Hinata's hair turned a golden blond, almost as blond as Naruto's hair color, but with streaks of dark-bluish black. With a jolt, Hinata shot up in the bed, slowly taking in her surroundings. What surprised Tsunade the most wasn't Hinata's almost miraculous recovery, but that her eyes had changed color as well. It had turned from a shade of lavender, to a light shade of blue.

"Tsunade –sensei," Hinata replied, "Can I leave now?"

"As soon as we check to make sure you're in a stable enough condition to leave and you have a nice long talk with me to explain what the hell just happened," Tsunade replied.

--

Naruto was pissed, not only did Tsunade just send him on a long mission, extremely far from Konoha, but also, she had given him the wrong directions, because he saw no house within a mile of his current location. He had also asked the villagers in a town a mile away from his current location to ask if anyone lived up here, and they all replied the same way, with a big fat "no." He continued walking until he ran face-first into something. Stupid tree, he replied as he looked up, emptiness stared right back at him. "Hmm, a genjutsu hah? Now we'll just see about that." "Kai," Naruto screamed as a large mansion appeared in front of him, and he happily strolled through the front door, which just so happened to be unlocked. He wandered into the mansion, noticing several portraits of a happy family of four. One man looked eerily similar to the Yondaime Hokage, or if you looked even closer, comparable to Naruto himself. The next was a woman with extremely long red hair. "That must be my mother," Naruto muttered to himself. Also, if you looked very carefully, you could see the heads of two twin children, in the Yondaime-look-alike's arms, and one in his target's arms, Kushina Uzumaki.

Naruto deep-thinking was interrupted by the scream of "Kaze no Yaiba."

"What the…" Naruto said as his body fell upon the floor.

"Hey Hana, I got him," the small boy replied.

"Well, Ji, I never thought you'd actually get him," Hana replied.

"I'm going to be a great ninja, just like dad," Ji said enthusiastically. As Ji finished his sentence, the body on the floor disappeared with a poof. "What?"

"I'm not going to die that easily, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," Naruto screamed. As the Kage Bunshins ran towards Ji and Hana, a small blue ball appeared in each of the bunshins hands. "Para-rasegan," as the blue spheres shot off the clones hands, and exploding right before hitting Ji and Hana.

"I can't move my body," Ji exclaimed.

"That's right, that's the special effect of my Para-rasengan, for a full forty-two hours, you will be unable to move. "So, tell me, do you guys happen to know where a certain Kushina Uzumaki is?"

--

Several Hours after Hyuuga Hinata is released from the Hospital

Hokage's Office

"I'm here to see Tsunade," the black-cloak wearing person said to Shizune.

"Do you have an appointment," Shizune questioned.

"Yes I do," the cloaked figure replied.

"Go ahead on in, Tsunade is just finishing off with some paperwork, she should be glad to see you," Shizune replied.

"Thank you."

As the mysterious figured silently entered the Hokage's office, only to see Tsunade sleeping soundly on a stack of paperwork. "Tsunade, you really shouldn't fall asleep in you office, what if an assassin were to walk in right now?"

Tsunade was immediately jolted out of her nap, and jumped forward sloppily trying to punch at the hooded figure. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I just happen to be a past student, trying to bring her family to Konoha. I go by the name Kushina Uzumaki."

"Kushina?"

--

"Shadow Art: Shadow Binding. This is another special jutsu, that can allow me to use the shadows to bind any paralyzed opponents, and is perfect for kidnappings, assassinations, bounties, you name it, but it's not like I use it for any of that stuff. Kage Bunshin no jutsu." Once the clone poofed into existence, it pulled a kunai out of its hip-pouch, and held it to the neck of Ji. "Now Hana, you need to tell me the truth and only the truth or I will kill your brother. Now, Toad Art: Oil of the Truth. This jutsu will make your skin turn green every time you lie to me, so let's get this interrogation session started."

"Hey, you have no right to come in here and take us captive in our own house!" Ji exclaimed.

"Ji,"

"No sis, we have to stop him, he has no right."

"Jiraiya Uzumaki, listen to me if you want to live." When Hana said Ji's full name, Naruto paled a little, not that Hana and Ji would take any notice.

"Now, who is you mother?"

"Kushina Uzumaki."

"Who is your father?"

"Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha."

"Where is your mother right now?"

"I don't know."

"If you don't know, then why did you just turn green? Now I will repeat this question once more, and then I will kill your brother if you lie again. Now, where is your mother?"

"No, Hana don't sell mom out to this guy!" As soon as Jiraiya was finished, Naruto's Kage Bunshin immediately knocked him out.

"Ji!"

"Answer the question dammit!"

"She went to Konoha to see the Hokage."

"Damn, that Tsunade Baa-chan, sending on a wild goose chase." Naruto ran up to Hana and lifted her onto his shoulders, and the shadow clone did the same with Jiraiya. Both stormed out of the door, and Hiraishin-ed back to Konoha. Naruto's last audible words were, "At least I put a seal in Tsunade Baa-chan's office, so I can Hiraishin right there to tell her the problem.

--

"Kushina, are you sure you want to be reinstated as a Konoha shinobi, and instate your daughter and son as one as well?"

"I am absolutely…"

"Tsunade baa-chan, I went to the mountains, and all I found were the targets children, not the target herself."

"Naruto-no-baka, can't you see I'm a little busy. And when will you stop barging in like a genin, I mean, seriously you're an Anbu right now."

"Yeah, yeah whatever Tsunade baa-chan."

"Oh and by the way Naruto, you just interrupted a meeting between me, and the target. To be more exact, your mom. Oh, and the two kids you have bound up are your brother and sister."

"Naruto's… alive?"

"Well, Kushina, I was just going to get to that, until the baka walke…" Before Tsunade had even finished her sentence, Kushina had swept Naruto into a hug, and for the first time in Naruto's life, he felt what it was like to feel a parent's love.

"I can't believe you're alive, I thought you were dead, just like Minato."

During Naruto's conversation with Kushina, Hana just watched dumb-foundedly, while Ji was just starting to wake up. After he had fully regained his senses he screamed, "Mom, why are you fraternizing with the guy who broke into our house, bound, and kidnapped us."

"Because he's your older brother Ji, and your twin brother Hana."

"What?!" Ji exclaimed. "He's my brother?!"

"Yes he is, in fact, he's the clan heir."

"Whaaaaaaat?! Him?!"

"Uhhuhmmm," Tsunade coughed "I know you guys have a lot to catch up with, but Ji needs to go take the Genin exam, Naruto, I'm forming a new team, and need you back here pretty soon, and Kushina, I have the keys to Minato's old house. It's in need of a little repair, but its better then the hellhole that Naruto calls his home."

"Hey I like my apartment," Naruto screamed.

There were four loud knocks on the door, as Hinata opened the doors to Tsunade's office, and asked, "Tsunade-sensei, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Hinata, in fact I did want to see you,"

"Hi Naruto-kun," Hinata said without stuttering, but unfortunately, even her new found courage, couldn't prevent her from turning beet red, when Naruto looked at her.

"Hey Hinata-chan what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Kushina, I want you to take my best student Hyuuga Hinata under your wing, and teach her medical jutsu, as well as some offensive jutsu that will compliment her Byakugan and Gentle Fist style."

"Hai Tsunade-sempai,"

"Oh and Jiraiya,"

"Yeah Tsunade,"

"Not you, the other Jiraiya… Wait when did you get here…"

"About three minutes ago."

"Jiraiyaaaa!!"

"Oi, Tsunade, I'll take a genin team this year, if munchkin over here is taking the exam."

"Fine, Naruto, if it helps to teach you to act your age, then I'm okay with that."

"Now Jiraiya, Naruto will escort you to the academy,"

"Okay Hokage baa-chan,"

"Naruto don't screw this up, this is your second mission as an Anbu, so don't mess up,"

"Don't worry Tsunade baa-chan, I got this covered."

"It seems Ji is already taking after Naruto. He such a sweet kid, I hope the two get along." Kushina whispered.

"Its surprising that Ji goes along so willingly with Naruto, because not to long ago he was holding a kunai to his neck." Hana exclaimed.

"It seems he believes in you well Kushina, to trust Naruto so quickly. Naruto is acting much more mature now, I guess even after going so long with out a family, he is willing to go the extra mile for any one that he can get." Tsunade replied.

--

"Hey munchkin, good luck on the Genin Exam, and do your best." Naruto said.

"Thanks, bro"


End file.
